The proposed investigation will assess the clinical efficacy of clonidine hydrochloride in aiding opiate-dependent individuals reach an opiate-free state. Sixty (60) patients requesting detoxification will be gradually withdrawn from methadone while receiving either active or placebo clonidine treatment under double-blind conditions. Throughout the detoxification process the patients will be seen regularly for ratings of withdrawal discomfort, urine testing for drugs, blood pressure measurement, adjustment of medication and individual counseling. The active and placebo clonidine groups will be compared with respect to: (a) the presence and severity of opiate withdrawal signs and symptoms; (b) the numbers of patients who successfully detoxify to a zero methadone dose; (c) the lowest dose of methadone attained by subjects who fail to detoxify completely; (d) the amount and frequency of illicit opiate use; and (e) the numbers of patients who remain opiate-free long enough to begin post-detoxification treatment with the narcotic antagonist, naltrexone. The information obtained from this study may help toward developing an effective approach to opiate detoxification.